


Path Of A Champion

by JFDragonFire



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Crown Snowfield | Crown Tundra (Pokemon), F/M, Fantasy, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Plans For The Future, Pokemon, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Crown Tundra, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor, Possible Future Relationship, Post-Pokemon Sword & Shield, Wild Area (Pokemon), Yoroi Shima | Isle of Armor (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFDragonFire/pseuds/JFDragonFire
Summary: After defeating Leon and becoming the new Champion of Galar, what kind of path lies ahead for Kaida? Discover the hardships that come with taking up the region's most revered title.
Kudos: 2





	Path Of A Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story to satisfy my own self-interest.  
>   
> Theme song: Unity by Alan Walker

With a second max lightning strike from Flash, my Raichu, Leon's Charizard fainted. The battle was over and I had just defeated the unbeatable Champion Leon.

Flash shrunk back down to regular size and I ran to hug him. "We did it!"

When I glanced at Leon, he covered his face with his hat. Before he let his emotions show, he stopped himself and threw his hat, a beaming smile on his lips.

"My time as Champion is over, but what a champion time it's been!" He looked directly at me, "Thanks for the greatest battle I've ever had!"

He may have been hiding it from the audience but I knew he was upset. He was proud of my accomplishment but upset that he was dethroned. I've known him and Hop my whole life, if Leon was anything, he was arrogantly confident in himself and his team's abilities. But I guess seven years of being undefeated could do that to you.

He stood staring at the Ultra Ball holding his Charizard for a few moments before looking at me with a genuine smile, "Congratulations, Kaida. You've beaten the unbeatable Champion, making you the new Champion of the region! You've become a first-rate trainer, all right. I offer you my heartfelt congratulations!"

I glanced up to see myself on the jumbotron. My red eyes were filled with joy and the smile on my face did nothing to hide what I was feeling.

Leon walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "And now that you've grown so strong, perhaps it's time I started looking ahead of myself. It's time we adults start working on the here and now, for the sake of all that's to come."

I nearly laughed in his face, "We adults" Leon may look like an adult but he was only seventeen! Just four years older than myself and Hop.

After a few more words to me, Leon raised his right arm, "People of Galar! Here you have it! A new legend born right before your eyes! Your Champion, Kaida!"

Fireworks shot above us from the stadium and the crowd's cheer became deafening.

"Bet you can't wait to see what kind of future a kid with this kind of strength might bring about! I sure can't!" He looked at me and grabbed my right arm to raise it in the air, "Let's watch and see what she can do!"

More fireworks and cheers followed his words.

Leon released my arm, "Bring out the rest of your team, Kaida. Let them celebrate this moment with you."

"Of course! We all worked hard for this."

I let out Squeaker, my Rillaboom, Ace, my Absol, Tiger, my Arcanine, Jans, my Vanilluxe, and Pushover, my Gyarados.

Once my entire team was out, they basically tackled me to the ground. Poor Leon was almost caught up in the fray but managed to clamber aside, unscathed.

Ace and Tiger licked my face. Jans, Pushover, and Flash rubbed against me from all sides. The only calm one was Squeaker but that was understandable because he did take a lot of damage during battle. I laughed and hugged each one of them, praising them for their hard work.

Leon beamed down at us, "You all seem very close."

"We played and trained a lot while camping in the Wild Area," I said, petting Tiger's head.

"Come on, the festival has only just begun. Let's go have a champion time. Anything you or your team wants, don't hesitate to ask." He held out his hand, "My treat, Champion Kaida."

I accepted his helping hand and when I rose to my feet he raised my hand above my head again. The crowd roared to life again before he released my hand.

After a few more minutes, I collected my team into their Pokeballs and we headed inside. As we walked Leon said, "Get your team healed up at the pokemon center and I'll grab Hop so we can all enjoy the festival together."

"What about your team? Also, I don't trust you not to get lost without the help of your pokemon. One of us can just message him to meet us at the pokemon center."

"That's true, you did knock them all out. I'm not used to having to heal them right after a battle because we've always dominated battles."

I went into the locker room and changed back into my normal clothes. As soon as I stepped out into the lobby, I was bombarded by camera flashes and microphones in my face with multiple people asking me questions.

I answered the first one I could understand which was, "Did you believe that'd you'd defeat Leon and become the next Champion today?"

"Uhh...honestly, I didn't know what to expect."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Good question."

"Was Leon the whole reason you became a trainer?"

"He did give me my first pokemon."

"Will you protect us now that you are Champion?"

"I'm not sure. I ca-"

"Are you saying you won't be taking on the duties of the Champion?"

"Follow my lead," Leon whispered as he stepped up and put his arm around my shoulders. He said to the crowd, "We are headed out to enjoy the festivities but let's get a few Champion pictures before we go!" He grinned at the cameras and so I took his advice and did the same.

After a few minutes of being blinded by lights, Leon announced, "I want all of you to have a champion time at the festival!"

He did his famous pose before leading me away.

"Being from the countryside, I know the attention can be a little overwhelming at first but you'll get used to it." He stated as we walked into the pokemon center.

"Sure," I replied.

Hop and our mothers joined us. My mother hugged me in congratulations before she and Hop's mother set out to enjoy the festival. Once mine and Leon's pokemon were healed, the three of us attended the festival. It almost felt as if we were young carefree children again. It had been ages since the three of us hung out together without responsibilities or worries. However, I knew it'd be short-lived and the reality of being the new Champion would soon kick in.

\--------------------------------------------

Please Review

This will continue in the future but for now, this prologue will be the only installment until I finish my fan fic Bonded With You.

-JFDragonFire

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review  
>   
> -JFDragonFire


End file.
